Secret Dreamers
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Lots of crossovers! 5 girls live 2 different lives. They live a life as loners then live a life of fame. When new students come to town, will their secret be revealed? ZackxMax, LukexOC, JerryxOC, NeelxOC, and YashxOC. Suite Life Series/Jessie/Kickin It/Shake It Up (India)
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**  
Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh  
Personality- Prankster, teaser, dancer, flirty  
Appearence- Golden Blonde Hair, Green Eyes  
Cassidy Washyngton Lara  
Personality- Punk, dramatic, bad-girl, flirty, dancer  
Appearence- Red Copper Hair, Caribbeen Blue Eyes  
Csilla Thaddej Zambrano  
Personality- fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, honest, bright, ditzy, naive, funky, street-smart, trouble-maker, fearless, outgoing, determine, hardworking  
Appearence- Dark Chocolate Hair and Honey Eyes  
Whyneesha Berdj Flood  
Personality- school-smart, responsible, driven, practical, generous, funny, smart, friendly, overachieving, outspoken, cautious, hardworking, authoritative, confident  
Appearence- Honey Ginger Hair and Blue Eyes  
Neeladri Walia  
Yashpal Mehta  
Jerome César Martínez  
Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross  
**At John Hughes High School In Math Class Date: Monday the 15th of April**  
It was a normal day for Miranda, Cassidy, Csilla, and Whyneesha. They loved dancing and were best friends. They have every class together. Everyone in class was whispering about a lot of new kids. Csilla mouthed,  
Csilla: "I hate math class."  
The 4 girls kept mouthing each other. The bell rang. Time to go home.  
**In the Hallway**  
They were hanging out by Whyneesha's locker. They all hate their names, so they go by nicknames. Csilla's C, Miranda's Miran, Cassidy's Cass, and Whyneesha's Nee.  
Nee: "Don't you all love math class!~ Fractions, division, and-"  
Eveyrone but Nee: "NO!"  
Cass: "I hope the new kids are hot. Someone that is kissable."  
Everyone else nodded. They all wanted boyfriends. They are really similar.  
Nee: "I heard from Meg yesterday that 2 new kids are from New York and 2 are from India."  
Meg was a friend of theirs.  
Cass: "Let's get Meg to hack into the school's camera!~"  
Meg is the greatest hacker according to Cat, Nelson(her brother), Kendall(her other brother), Logan(Kendall's friend), Carlos(Kendall's friend), James(Kendall's friend), Charile(her younger brother), Kevin(Nelson's friend), Kacey, Stevie, Zander, Sam, Gibby, Brett(her bf), and some other people. The gang know a lot of people because... secret will be revealed in the story.  
C: "What for?"  
The face palmed. C wasn't the sharpest tool in the workshop.  
Miran: "So we can see who they are from the teachers' conversations and maybe I can ask Meg to rasie my grades. F to C here I come!~"  
Everyone sighed. Miran was also not the sharpest tool in the workshop.  
Cass: "TO-"  
Everyone but Cass: "SHHHHHHHHH!"  
Cass: "Sorry!"  
**At Shake It Up, Chicago**  
Shake It Up, Chicago is a place where singers and dancers are found. It's also a job place. Shake It Up is a show where singers sing while dancers dance. They entered with their ID cards. They entered and saw Meg in the corner. She's a singer. They went over to her.  
Meg: "Hey, Cass, C, Nee, Miran!~"  
They exchanged hellos.  
Miran: "We want you to hack into our school's camera system and-"  
Meg: "I already did!~ The teachers say that they are going to build dorms because there will be lots of new students."  
Nee: "That's a lot!"  
Meg: "Nothing more I have."  
Nee: "Don't worry, Meg!~ That's all we need!~"  
Most of the people they know go to the same school as they do. Meg goes to the same school as they do. They go onto the stage and started their routine for Saturday. People really don't know they're on this show because they put on wigs and color contacts.  
**Jerry's POV**  
Kim: "Can you believe we are going to Illinois!` That is where some of the hottest dancers are!~"  
She wouldn't stop babbling about how all of us are going to Illinois for their school. I have no idea why we are going, but hot babes await me there.  
Jack: "Luckily there will be dorms there!~"  
Milton: "I heard they have great pizza over there!~"  
Me: "I heard all about from my cousin, Deuce. He's not the lady's man."  
Jack: "Great another Jerry!"  
Everyone giggled.  
Me: "HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**  
Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh  
Cassidy Washyngton Lara  
Csilla Thaddej Zambrano  
Maxyne Sally Hale  
Whyneesha Berdj Flood  
Neeladri Walia  
Yashpal Mehta  
Jerome César Martínez  
Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross  
Zachary Corio Martin  
**At School In the Morning Date: Tuesday the 16th of April**  
Miran, Cass, and Nee were hanging by the lockers. They were waiting for C to come. Miran wore a red shirt with a plaid, black jacket, black, baggy jeans, and red high tops. Cass wore a yellow shirt, a light blue hoodie, a black jacket, a yellow beanie hiding all of her red hair, and black high tops. Nee wore a light blue, short-sleeve shirt that has a red lip on it, a red mini skirt, blue leggings, and pink high tops.  
C: "GUYS GUYS! I SAW THE CUTEST-"  
Everyone but C: "YOU KEPT US WAITING!"  
C was wearing a grey shirt, a jean vest, jean shorts, and brown boots.  
C: "AND he was 1 of the new students!~ There's also some more cute guys."  
Cass: "So how cute was he?! Abs, bulky-"  
Miran: "OMG!~ Here they come!~"  
They saw the new students come through the door. They saw a blonde girl, some brunettes, and some others.  
**Jerry's POV**  
So, this is high school in Chiago. Not that fancy. There are tons of hot babes. Blonde chick by the lockers with her friends, nope! She had fashion but about her legs and the skin!  
Jack: "Jerry, stop staring at the girls!"  
Me: "Ummmmm... how about no. These girls are smoking. Ok, some."  
**Maxyne's POV**  
I was walking in the crowd of new students. I was wearing a red baseball cap, a blue and white tee shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blue, low cut sneakers. My baseball cap hides my brown ponytail.  
: "Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Opps. Then I felt something cold on my head. A SMOOTHIE WAS DUMPED ON MY HEAD!  
: "I'm so-"  
I ran off. Everyone looked at me and laughed. Worst 1st day ever! I ran away and I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground. THIS ISN'T MY DAY!  
: "WHAT HAPPENED! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO MY LOCKER!"  
She had dark chocolate hair. I'm really hungry now. We were really close to her locker. Her friends were looking at me.  
: "You looked like girly and sunshine puked on you."  
: "Not now, Miran! We have a fashion problem!"  
The girl with blonde hair was Miran. The brunette opened her locker. Once she opened it, I saw hangers in her locker with lots of clothes. Did she bring her whole closest or what? There was a cardboard box on the floor of her locker. On her 1st and 2nd shelf were more cardboard boxes.  
: "Hey, do you like this outfit?"  
She pulled out a red beanie, a red shirt, a blue jacket, baggy, military pattern jeans, and blue, low cut sneakers.  
: "Perfect or what?"  
Me: "If you keep all those clothes in there, where are your books?"  
: "They are sadly in my locker."  
The girl with Honey Ginger Hair opened her locker. On the 1st and 2nd shelf and the bottom of the locker had 2 boxes. There was a notepads, sticky notes, calculators, and an IPod on the walls of her locker.  
Miran: "This is my locker."  
She opened hers. There were random stuff. There was fake blood, marbles, cylinders that had labels like old meatballs and Mush, smoke bombs, and other stuff.  
Miran: "I love pranking."  
She took a marble and threw it at a brunette with REALLY great hair.  
**Jerry's POV**  
Jack: "OUCH!"  
Milton: "What's wrong, Jack?!"  
Jack: "Something hit my head! Owwwwwwww!"  
Me: "Weird."  
**Maxyne's POV**  
: "Nice shot!~"  
Miran: "Thanks, C."  
So, the girl with dark chocolate hair is C. What a weird name.  
: "My locker is more amazing!~"  
The red head opened her locker. There were nunchucks, fencing swords, knives(Wow), ribbons, whips, fans, slings, and other weapons. This girl can fight?!  
: "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nee."  
C: "I'm C."  
Miran: "I'm Miran."  
: "I'm Cass."  
Me: "And I'm Max."  
C: "And you better go to the bathroom. I'm smelling the smoothie rot in this heat!"  
I ran to the bathroom  
**After I Changed**  
I went out the bathroom. Wow, these clothes fit me. I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and got out the bathroom.  
C: "I KNEW IT!~"  
Miran: "She fits in our clothes perfect."  
Creepy.  
**No 1's POV**  
The bell rang and they went to class.  
Afterschool By the Lockers  
C: "Man, last period was so hard! All those chemicals, rocks, and-"  
Nee: "C, last period was math!"  
C: "Oh!"  
Max: "Want to hang out at my dorm?"  
Nee: "Uhhhhhh... Ummmmmmm... Uhhh..."  
Miran: "Sorry, we have work after school."  
Max: "Oh."  
Cass: "Let's go to our job! HE won't be very happy!"  
They said their good byes and went to their jobs.  
**At Shake It Up, Chicago**  
Nee: "I feel so bad for ditching Max!"  
They were taking their break.  
C: "Me too. How about we invite her for dinner!~ My place."  
Everyone but her: "NO!"  
Nee: "Everyone knows that your mom's cooking is the worst."  
Cass: "How about my house?"  
Everyone but C and Cass: "YES!"  
Miran: "Your mom's burritos are so good!~ Mostly the meat!~"  
Nee: "I love her pasta!~"  
Cass: "I love both!~"  
Miran: "Ok. Tomorrow dinner at Cass's house."  
Everyone: "YEAH!~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters**  
Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh  
Cassidy Washyngton Lara  
Csilla Thaddej Zambrano  
Maxyne Sally Hale  
Whyneesha Berdj Flood  
Neeladri Walia  
Yashpal Mehta  
Jerome César Martínez  
Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross  
Zachary Corio Martin

* * *

**At School In the Morning Date: Tuesday the 16th of April**  
Miran, Cass, and Nee were hanging by the lockers. They were waiting for C to come.

Miran wore a red shirt with a plaid, black jacket, black, baggy jeans, and red high tops.

Cass wore a yellow shirt, a light blue hoodie, a black jacket, a yellow beanie hiding all of her red hair, and black high tops.

Nee wore a light blue, short-sleeve shirt that has a red lip on it, a red mini skirt, blue leggings, and pink high tops.  
C: "GUYS GUYS! I SAW THE CUTEST-"  
Everyone but C: "YOU KEPT US WAITING!"  
C was wearing a grey shirt, a jean vest, jean shorts, and brown boots.  
C: "AND he was 1 of the new students!~ There's also some more cute guys."  
Cass: "So how cute was he?! Abs, bulky-"  
Miran: "OMG!~ Here they come!~"  
They saw the new students come through the door. They saw a blonde girl, some brunettes, and some others.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**  
So, this is high school in Chiago. Not that fancy. There are tons of hot babes. Blonde chick by the lockers with her friends, nope! She had fashion but about her legs and the skin!  
Jack: "Jerry, stop staring at the girls!"  
Me: "Ummmmm... how about no. These girls are smoking. Ok, some."

* * *

**Maxyne's POV**  
I was walking in the crowd of new students. I was wearing a red baseball cap, a blue and white tee shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blue, low cut sneakers. My baseball cap hides my brown ponytail.  
: "Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Opps. Then I felt something cold on my head. A SMOOTHIE WAS DUMPED ON MY HEAD!  
: "I'm so-"  
I ran off. Everyone looked at me and laughed. Worst 1st day ever! I ran away and I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground. THIS ISN'T MY DAY!  
: "WHAT HAPPENED! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO MY LOCKER!"  
She had dark chocolate hair. I'm really hungry now. We were really close to her locker. Her friends were looking at me.  
: "You looked like girly and sunshine puked on you."  
: "Not now, Miran! We have a fashion problem!"  
The girl with blonde hair was Miran. The brunette opened her locker. Once she opened it, I saw hangers in her locker with lots of clothes. Did she bring her whole closest or what? There was a cardboard box on the floor of her locker. On her 1st and 2nd shelf were more cardboard boxes.  
: "Hey, do you like this outfit?"  
She pulled out a red beanie, a red shirt, a blue jacket, baggy, military pattern jeans, and blue, low cut sneakers.  
: "Perfect or what?"  
Me: "If you keep all those clothes in there, where are your books?"  
: "They are sadly in my locker."  
The girl with Honey Ginger Hair opened her locker. On the 1st and 2nd shelf and the bottom of the locker had 2 boxes. There was a notepads, sticky notes, calculators, and an IPod on the walls of her locker.  
Miran: "This is my locker."  
She opened hers. There were random stuff. There was fake blood, marbles, cylinders that had labels like old meatballs and Mush, smoke bombs, and other stuff.  
Miran: "I love pranking."  
She took a marble and threw it at a brunette with REALLY great hair.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**  
Jack: "OUCH!"  
Milton: "What's wrong, Jack?!"  
Jack: "Something hit my head! Owwwwwwww!"  
Me: "Weird."

* * *

**Maxyne's POV**  
: "Nice shot!~"  
Miran: "Thanks, C."  
So, the girl with dark chocolate hair is C. What a weird name.  
: "My locker is more amazing!~"  
The red head opened her locker. There were nunchucks, fencing swords, knives(Wow), ribbons, whips, fans, slings, and other weapons. This girl can fight?!  
: "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nee."  
C: "I'm C."  
Miran: "I'm Miran."  
: "I'm Cass."  
Me: "And I'm Max."  
C: "And you better go to the bathroom. I'm smelling the smoothie rot in this heat!"  
I ran to the bathroom

* * *

**After I Changed**  
I went out the bathroom. Wow, these clothes fit me. I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and got out the bathroom.  
C: "I KNEW IT!~"  
Miran: "She fits in our clothes perfect."  
Creepy.  
No 1's POV  
The bell rang and they went to class.  
Afterschool By the Lockers  
C: "Man, last period was so hard! All those chemicals, rocks, and-"  
Nee: "C, last period was math!"  
C: "Oh!"  
Max: "Want to hang out at my dorm?"  
Nee: "Uhhhhhh... Ummmmmmm... Uhhh..."  
Miran: "Sorry, we have work after school."  
Max: "Oh."  
Cass: "Let's go to our job! HE won't be very happy!"  
They said their good byes and went to their jobs.

* * *

**At Shake It Up, Chicago**  
Nee: "I feel so bad for ditching Max!"  
They were taking their break.  
C: "Me too. How about we invite her for dinner!~ My place."  
Everyone but her: "NO!"  
Nee: "Everyone knows that your mom's cooking is the worst."  
Cass: "How about my house?"  
Everyone but C and Cass: "YES!"  
Miran: "Your mom's burritos are so good!~ Mostly the meat!~"  
Nee: "I love her pasta!~"  
Cass: "I love both!~"  
Miran: "Ok. Tomorrow dinner at Cass's house."  
Everyone: "YEAH!~"


	4. Chapter 4

_Characters_  
**Miranda Nobuhiko Yuh**  
**Cassidy Washyngton Lara**  
**Csilla Thaddej Zambrano**  
**Maxyne Sally Hale**  
**Whyneesha Berdj Flood**  
**Neeladri Walia**  
**Yashpal Mehta**  
**Jerome César Martínez**  
**Lucas Philbert Olson-Ross**  
**Zachary Corio Martin**

* * *

**At Shake It Up**  
Miran, Cass, C, and Nee: "WHAT?!"  
Meg: "I'M SO SORRY! HE JUST INVITED ME AND MY FRIENDS SO I PANICKED! I WOULD INVITE OTHER PEOPLE BUT..."  
Meg trailed off.  
Meg: "Jack and Kim are on a date tonight, BTR are ALL off on a date too, family night with Kayla with her family and her boyfriend, Jo and Gabe are out on a date, Violet is with Camala and her boyfriend, Max to plan how to get her crush to like her, and Savannah and Jake are hanging out tonight."  
C: "Fine, we'll go to this stupid family dinner with..."  
Nee: "The O'Leary-Thundermans."  
C: "No no who was the guy's name?"  
Nee: "C, you really need to listen to Meg's stories. His name is Brett. Brett O'Leary-Thunderman."  
C: "YUCK! THAT GUY! The dude who cheated on his previous girlfriend with her brother!"  
Cass: "She remembers something about Brett."  
Miran: "Who was the girl?"  
C: "Emma Ross."  
Miran: "When she remembers a name, it had to be his previous girlfriend."  
Meg: "JUST please come! I'll give you his address and the pic of his house that he sent me."  
Miran: "Why are you meeting him?!"  
Meg: "Since I'm his best friend, he wanted to show me his family."  
Cass: "Aww! It's one-sided love!~"  
Meg: "Shut up, Cass! There's no love in his friendship. Just pure friendship."  
C: "You know what be crazy! What if it isn't one-sided love on Meg's side. It was on Brett's side!"  
Everyone giggled.  
Meg: "There's no way Brett would like me THAT way!"  
At Brett's house  
Brett: "Is the cake done, Phoebe!"  
Phoebe: "ALMOST, BRETT! Why are you all jumpy and nervous?"  
Brett: "Nervous?!"  
He scoff at the idea.  
Brett: "Why would Brett Maximus O'Leary-Thunderman, greatest villian in the world, be nervous?! WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M NERVOUS!"  
Phoebe: "Sweaty palms, sweating, racing back and forth you tell me."  
Brett: "OK! I'm a little nervous."  
Phoebe: "Twin, talk to me."  
She sat on the couch and made Brett sit on the couch."  
Phoebe: "We're just having dinner with your best friend, Meg and her friends."  
Brett: "That's it! Her friends are having dinner with us! I've heard friends judge boys! What if they hate me and separate me and Meg?!"  
Phoebe: "What's so special about Meg and where did you hear that?!"  
Brett: "She's my best friend and Nora."  
Phoebe smiled.  
Phoebe: "I'm sensing love!~"  
Then her face turned angry.  
Phoebe: "NORA! WE HAVE TO TALK!"  
She walked off.  
Brett: "Brett, your dinner with Meg will go ok. Yeah, ok!~"  
The TV came out of the table with all the cabinets under it.  
TV: "Alert! Girls coming!"  
Brett used his Telekinesis to lower the TV. He then changed the picture of his family of superheroes to his normal family. He opened the door and he saw his best friend, Meg and her friends.  
Cass wore a red shirt with a black jacket, skinny blue jeans, and red high tops.  
C wore a zebra tank top, a red jacket, black leggings, and grey, low-cut boots.  
Miran wore a purple, v-neck shirt, a beige jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops.  
Meg wore a white shirt, a black leather jacket, a grey beanie, skinny blue jeans, a blue and white scarf, and brown boots.  
Brett: "As always Meg!~ You look amazing!~"  
Meg: "Thanks!~ You're not too bad yourself!~"  
Phoebe came down the stairs.  
Phoebe: "Who are our guests?!~"  
Meg: "I'm Megan Knight-Murphy but Meg's fine!~"  
Cass: "I'm Cassidy Lara. I like to be called Cass."  
C: "I'm Csilla Zambrano. C is fine."  
Miran: "I'm Miranda Yuh. I prefer the name Miran."  
Nee: "I'm Whyneesha Flood. Nee is perfectly fine."  
Phoebe: "I'm Phoebe!~"  
We all walked to the dinner table. There were only 6 chairs.  
Brett: "Sorry, we didn't know how many were coming. I'll go get more chairs."  
He walked out the back door.  
Phoebe: "You know. He's been super nervous. It's weird."  
C(whisper to Meg): "It WAS one-sided love on Brett's side!"  
Meg blushed and just turned away from C.  
Cass: "Awww!~ Meg's blushing."  
Miran: "She gets a boyfriend and I don't. That's just sad."  
Nee punched Miran's shoulder.  
Nee: "Will there be a time when you'll shut up."  
Brett then came back into the room.  
Brett: "I'm back with some more chairs!"  
He set the chairs up by the family dinner table.  
Brett: "So, what are you girls talking about?"  
Miran: "You know, stuff."  
Brett: "Oh."

* * *

**After Dinner**  
Cass: "Well, this is where we go different ways. Brett, you better take Meg home safely or else I'll kick your butt."  
Everyone went different ways. Brett and Meg was left at Brett's front door.  
Meg: "Shall we start walking?"  
Brett nodded and they walked to Meg's hotel called 'The Palm Woods'.  
Meg: "Here. My room is 2J."  
They walk to the hotel room, 2J.  
Meg: "This is where I live."  
Before Meg could put the key in the door, her older brother, Kendall opened the door.  
Kendall Murphy-Knight had blonde green  
Kendall: "Meg! It was past 12! You said you were going to just be a friend's house! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE PAST 12! AND WHO IS THIS DUDE?!"  
Brett: "I'm Brett O'Leary-Thunderman."  
Kendall: "Meg, come in right now!"  
Meg: "Ok Kendall. Bye Brett."  
They waved and Kendall slammed the door in his face.  
Brett: "Damn, I really messed up. I didn't know Meg had an older brother. I hope he doesn't hate me."  
Brett walked away from Meg's hotel room sulking.

* * *

**In Meg's Hotel Room**  
After Kendall slammed the door in Brett's face, Meg glared at him.  
Meg: "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, KENDALL?!"  
Kendall: "YOU GO OUT WITH A BOY THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"  
Meg: "Well, I'M SORRY THAT YOU NEEDED TO KNOW ALL OF MY FRIENDS!"  
Kendall: "I'M JUST PROTECTING YOU!"  
Meg: "I CAN HANDLE THINGS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
Then Meg's other older brother, Griffin came out.  
Griffin had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair.  
Griffin: "What's all the ruckus?! I'm trying to get some sleep!"  
Meg: "Sorry Griffin. I was JUST going to sleep."  
Meg walked to her room.  
Kendall: "Megan Katherine Alexa Murphy-Knight! Come back here."  
Meg: "Later big brother!"  
Griffin: "I don't know what's the problem. You know what. Don't answer that."  
He went back to sleep.


End file.
